1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia system and method for supporting the preparation of a summary, and more particularly to a system and method for supporting the preparation of a summary of a proceeding or program, such as a conference, using multimedia information.
2. Description of the Related Art
To prepare a conference report or summary of the details of a conference, the following two methods have been employed: a method of preparing minutes and a method of recording audio and/or video using a tape recorder or camera, for example.
In the case of the former method, one of the conference participants serves as a recorder who prepares minutes in which the details of speeches in the conference are recorded individually. To prepare the conference report, the details of the conference are summarized by reviewing the minutes and selecting only important items.
In the case of the latter method, the details of a conference are recorded by a tape recorder or camera. Then, the details of the conference are summarized by reproducing scenes that include important items and editing out the less interesting details.
At least the following problems arise in preparing the minutes of a conference.
First, a recorder must have a special skill such as shorthand, and also must understand the details of the entire conference to know how to synthesize a multitude of information into a coherent summary of events. Second, it is difficult for the recorder to participate in the proceedings because he is dedicated to the preparation of the minutes. Third, when a presentation using materials or dynamic images is given during the conference, it is almost impossible to prepare the minutes to sufficiently show all details of the presentation.
The method of recording the details of a conference in a tape recorder or camera also has problems, as follows.
First, because the information recorded in a tape recorder or camera is not indexed for retrieval, the details of a conference must entirely be reproduced to prepare the conference report, so that the details alone of the conference can be reviewed and summarized. Second, when a recorder feels that an item is important, it is necessary to rapidly advance or rewind the tape to review and confirm the details of the item. Therefore, preparing a conference report requires a considerable amount of time.